Menangislah
by Jeannexta
Summary: "Menangislah." Hijikata berucap tepat di depan bibir Gintoki, begitu dia melepas ciuman, "Kau tak sendiri lagi, karena sekarang aku ada di sampingmu." • HijiGin; slight OkiGin; Boys Love; Yaoi; Lime; FICLET • Somehow, enjoy. :)


**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **.**

 _ _I don't own the cover image.__

 **.**

 _setting **Canon**_ yang dibuat _**Divergence;** timeline_ dari episode 316.

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 _slight,_ **OkiGin** _  
_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** _**Boys Love, Yaoi, Lime,** a little bit OOC. **FICLET.** _ Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Menangislah © Jeanne-jaques San**

* * *

Kedua kaki Hijikata melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan anggota-anggota _Shinsengumi_ dan _Mimawarigumi._ Semuanya saling membantu untuk mengobati luka yang didapat dari pertarungan di Pulau _Kokujo._

Pupil _navy_ itu menatap lurus ke arah Kondou Isao yang duduk bersandar di dinding. Dua anggota _Shinsengumi_ —di samping kiri dan kanan—terlihat sibuk membalut perban putih di kepala, wajah, dada dan kedua lengan Kondou. Luka-luka yang lumayan parah dan tak sebanding dengan luka yang didapatnya. Langkah Hijikata berhenti tepat di depan pria yang diseganinya itu. Kondou mendongak dan tersenyum singkat. Begitu luka di tubuh Kondou sudah selesai diperban, dua anggota _Shinsengumi_ itu akhirnya pamit pergi untuk mengobati rekan mereka yang lain.

Hijikata menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding sambil berdiri di samping kanan Kondou. Sebatang rokok diselipkan di bibirnya, sebelum dinyalakan dengan pematik api berbentuk botol mayones kecil. Asap rokok berhembus keluar, seolah ingin melepas beban berat yang masih tersisa di dalam dadanya.

"Toshi..." suara Kondou akhirnya terdengar, "apakah aku atau dia yang seharusnya mati? Apakah tak ada cara lainnya? Bukan hanya hitam dan putih, menurutmu apakah bersama mereka, kita menghasilkan warna lainnya?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Sesaat dia terdiam karena mendengar perkataan Kondou mengenai Sasaki Isaburo dan anggota-anggota _Mimawarigumi_ yang nyawanya sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Kondou- _san_..." Hijikata tak menoleh saat dia menjawab, "warna kita sudah bercampur. Kita semua telah mencampurnya dengan warna hitam. Dan terus melangkah maju. Itulah tugas kita yang masih bertahan hidup."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi yang terjadi. Keduanya seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tanpa ingin mengutarakannya secara langsung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak tadi aku tak melihat Sougo. Apa kau melihatnya Toshi?"

Mendengar suara Kondou yang sudah kembali biasa, Hijikata baru sadar kalau si sadis yang gemar mencelakainya itu memang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

"Aku akan mencarinya." Hijikata beranjak dari posisinya dan berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kali ini kedua kaki Hijikata melangkah di koridor panjang tanpa jendela. Kapal perang terbang yang mereka tumpangi ini berhasil lolos dari kejaran _Naraku._ Dan hanya berisi orang-orang yang berhasil selamat dari medan pertempuran di Pulau _Kokujo._

Di pertigaan koridor, Hijikata tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kagura, Shinpachi, dan Otae yang berjalan beriringan.

"Ah, Hijikata- _san_?" Shinpachi yang menyapa lebih dulu.

"Kebetulan. Apa kalian melihat Sougo?" tanya Hijikata tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia masih bersama Gin- _chan_ di dalam kamar- _aru_." Kagura langsung menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, sejak dari Pulau _Kokujo_ itu Gin- _san_ jadi sedikit aneh," jelas Shinpachi. "Gin- _san_ tak bersuara. Bahkan tak mau menceritakan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya meski aku, Kagura- _chan_ , dan _Aneue_ sudah memaksanya. Kuharap Okita- _san_ bisa membuat Gin- _san_ kembali bersuara lagi, karena itu kami sengaja membiarkan mereka berdua di kamar."

" _Naruhodo_ ," Hijikata baru teringat dengan pria bersurai perak itu. Padahal saat mereka berpisah arah di depan pintu kapal tadi, Gintoki masih terlihat seperti biasa. "Di mana letak kamarnya?"

Setelah diberitahu oleh remaja berkacamata itu, Hijikata kembali melangkah. Kali ini kedua kaki panjangnya hampir setengah berlari untuk mencapai tempat tujuan. Dan begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup, langkah Hijikata berhenti. Dia bisa mendengar suara Sougo dari dalam.

" _Danna_ , kau kenal dengan musuh kita di Pulau _Kokujo_ itu, kan? Bicaralah, aku tak akan memberitahukan pada siapa pun."

Tak ada respon dari suara Gintoki. Kapten divisi satu itu belum menyerah.

" _Danna_ , kau bisa bertarung seimbang dengan _monster_ itu. Aku melihat pertarungan itu dengan mataku sendiri. Kau mengayunkan pedangmu murni dengan menggunakan instingmu. Kau mengenal pedang _monster_ itu, kan? Pedang yang sudah pernah kau lawan ribuan kali di masa lalumu."

Siapa yang sedang dibicarakan Okita? Alis Hijikata mengerut semakin dalam. Saat pertarungan di Pulau _Kokujo_ , mereka semua memang terpisah-pisah. Hijikata lebih terfokus menyelamatkan Kondou, dan tak sempat lagi memikirkan nyawa yang lain, apalagi nyawanya sendiri.

" _Danna_ , _monster_ itu nyaris memenggal kepalamu dengan pedangnya, jika saja gadis Cina tak menahan pedang itu dari belakang. Kenapa saat itu kau tak bergerak? Apa yang dikatakan _monster_ itu padamu?"

Rasanya jantung Hijikata nyaris berhenti berdetak. Pupil _navy_ -nya mengecil. Jadi Gintoki hampir kehilangan kepalanya?

"Jujur. Pedang di tanganku bahkan bergetar saat berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan _monster_ itu. Bukan karena aku senang atau takut, tetapi tubuhku sadar dengan apa yang kuhadapi. Dalam hidupku, untuk pertama kalinya aku menghadapi musuh... yang kemungkinan tak bisa kukalahkan."

Hening.

Pembicaraan satu arah tanpa balasan itu berakhir. Okita sudah menyerah dengan usahanya untuk membuat pria perak itu membuka suara. Kapten divisi satu itu bangkit dari kursi. Gintoki masih bergeming, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kedua mata kosong menatap lantai.

Okita berbalik menuju pintu. Begitu pintu kembali tertutup otomatis dari dalam, dia nyaris terlonjak melihat Hijikata yang berdiri di samping pintu. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu bersandar sambil menghisap rokok.

"Aku tak berhasil. Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa."

Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir yang setengah terbuka, "Aku juga tak tahu harus bicara apa dengannya. Mungkin dia memang sedang butuh waktu sendiri."

"Jadi kau mau meninggalkannya?" Satu alis Okita terangkat. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai, "Jangan menyesal kalau nanti aku masuk lagi ke dalam kamar dan mengajaknya melakukan XXX di atas tempat tidur."

" _Teme_ —" seketika kedua mata Hijikata menyambar, "—kenapa kau masih bisa berpikiran cabul seperti itu?!"

Okita memasang wajah datar, "Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama aku tak 'mengeluarkan'-nya. Ah, mungkin lebih baik kukeluarkan saja di dalam tubuh _danna_." Nada suaranya terdengar santai, seolah yang berniat dilakukannya memang wajar dan bukan hal tabu.

Tangan Hijikata dengan cepat menahan kerah _blazer_ Okita di bagian belakang, saat melihat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Apa kau mau kulempar dari atas kapal ini?" Suara berat itu terdengar berbahaya.

Kedua sudut bibir Okita tertarik, "Aku tidak keberatan melakukan _threesome,"_ jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Hijikata menggeram tertahan. "Aku serius akan melemparmu, Sougo _teme_. Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Tch, baiklah." Okita berdecak, sembari menyingkirkan tangan Hijikata yang memegang kerah belakangnya. Dia berbalik agar berhadapan dengan pria bersurai hitam yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama tahu hubunganmu dengan _danna._ Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dengan perasaanku. Karena di dalam hatinya hanya ada kau, Hijikata _konoyaro._ Sudah tak ada ruang kosong lagi bagiku untuk memasukinya..."

Hijikata tertegun. Jadi, selama ini... Okita menyimpan perasaannya pada pria perak itu?

Pria bersurai pasir gurun itu merogoh saku celananya, lalu memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku _blazer_ Hijikata. "Berikan saja permen yang kumasukkan dalam saku _blazer_ -mu itu padanya. Jika kau memang juga tak berhasil membuatnya bersuara, hingga kita semua turun dari kapal ini."

Sepeninggal kapten divisi satu itu, Hijikata masih berdiri di depan pintu. Ekor matanya melirik pintu sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang untuk melangkah masuk. Langkah Hijikata sempat berhenti di ambang pintu. Pupil _navy_ -nya melihat Gintoki yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Perban putih melingkari kepalanya. Plester putih juga menghiasi wajah itu. Dan ada sedikit darah terlihat di _kimono_ pria perak itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" suara berat Hijikata memecah keheningan. Gintoki akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, sorot mata itu masih kosong.

Tak ada respon. Padahal biasanya, Gintoki akan langsung berdebat dengannya. Tetapi sekarang, pria perak itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat mentalnya sempat terguncang saat di medan pertempuran tadi.

"Maaf, aku tak ada di sampingmu saat di Pulau _Kokujo_ itu," Hijikata berkata dengan nada bersalah, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa lawanmu?"

Gintoki menggeleng tanpa suara. Sepertinya dia memang belum ingin menceritakan apapun. Hijikata mengalah. Memang tak ada gunanya dia memaksa.

Tanpa perlu meminta izin, Hijikata duduk di samping kanan Gintoki. Tangan kirinya terulur, meraih kepala itu agar bersandar di bahunya. Gintoki tak menolak. Sebelum memejamkan kedua mata, lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang Hijikata.

Jemari Hijikata tanpa sadar mengelus-elus surai perak yang lembut seperti bulu kucing. Ada kelegaan di dalam hatinya saat di pintu kapal tadi, dia melihat Gintoki selamat dari medan pertempuran. Jika saja saat itu Kagura dan Shinpachi tak mengapit pria perak itu di kedua sisi, Hijikata pasti sudah menarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba Hijikata teringat sesuatu. Baru saja tangannya akan merogoh saku _blazer_ kirinya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku punya permen di saku _blazer_ bagian kiriku."

Seketika Gintoki menarik kepalanya dari bahu Hijikata dan berkedip dua kali. Tak percaya. Hijikata yang dia tahu ke mana-mana selalu membawa rokok dan mayones itu, kenapa kali ini mau repot-repot membawa permen? Apa kepalanya baru saja terbentur?

"Ambillah sendiri."

Tanpa buang waktu, pria perak itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku _blazer_ yang dikatakan Hijikata. Tubuhnya jika terlalu lama tak mendapat asupan gula memang akan berubah gelisah. Begitu mendapat apa yang dicari, Gintoki menarik tangannya keluar. Dan seketika terhenyak begitu melihat benda di tangannya.

Hijikata membelalak lebar dengan rahang yang nyaris jatuh di lantai. Kalimat Okita tadi kembali berbisik keluar.

 _"Berikan saja permen yang kumasukkan dalam saku blazer-mu itu padanya. Jika kau memang juga tak berhasil membuatnya bersuara, hingga kita semua turun dari kapal ini."_

Pupil _crimson_ Gintoki yang menatap benda di tangannya, kali ini menatap pria di sampingnya dengan gerakan lambat. "Hijikata..." bibir itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, "permen macam apa ini? Bukannya ini kon—"

"SOUGO _TEME_!" teriak Hijikata, sembari merampas kondom di tangan Gintoki dan melemparnya jauh-jauh dengan wajah memerah; marah bercampur malu. " _Kuso_! Dia sengaja menaruh benda laknat itu di saku _blazer_ -ku?! Akan kuhajar dia!"

Sebelah tangan Gintoki refleks menarik ujung _blazer_ Hijikata, saat pria itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari sampingnya. Hijikata menoleh dan terpana. Wajah yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi itu sudah diselimuti rona merah tipis di kedua pipi.

Gintoki menatap ke arah lain sambil berkata nyaris berbisik, "Aku tak keberatan melakukannya sekarang, Hijikata."

"Eh?" Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengerjap, sebelum pipi hingga kedua telinganya mendadak dihiasi rona merah. Suaranya hampir tergagap saat berkata, "Ka-kau mau kita melakukannya sekarang? Tapi luka-luka di tubuhmu—"

Kepala Gintoki menggeleng, " _Daijoubu_ ," dia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas, "lukaku tidak terlalu parah. Luka seperti ini tidak berarti apa-apa—" suaranya tiba-tiba datar, "—dibandingkan luka lamaku yang kembali terbuka dan menganga."

Hijikata berbalik dan langsung mendorong tubuh itu hingga terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kedua lengannya menopang di samping kepala Gintoki. Pupil _navy_ -nya bertatapan langsung dengan pupil _crimson_ di bawahnya. Wajah Hijikata merendah bersamaan dengan kedua lengan Gintoki yang terulur, melingkari lehernya saat kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

"Menangislah." Hijikata berucap tepat di depan bibir Gintoki, begitu dia melepas ciuman, "Kau tak sendiri lagi, karena sekarang aku ada di sampingmu."

Sesaat Gintoki terpaku. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya mengumpul di kedua pelupuk mata sebelum meleleh jatuh. Isakannya teredam saat bibirnya kembali meraup bibir Hijikata. Kedua lengan Hijikata memeluk pundaknya yang bergetar. Hanya di depan pria ini saja, Gintoki bisa melepas topengnya. Memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Bibir Hijikata mengecup pelipis pria perak itu. Gintoki mendekap punggung Hijikata erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepas pria di atasnya walau hanya sedetik. Sekarang, saat ini, dia butuh Hijikata. Hanya Hijikata Toushirou, tanpa gelar wakil komandan.

"Hijikata... aku tak bisa melangkah maju, jika kau tak di sampingku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**


End file.
